


Random Works

by dbmb14



Category: Poetry - Fandom, oof - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbmb14/pseuds/dbmb14
Summary: oof~





	1. Chapter 1

hiiiiii......


	2. A.L.T.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Hands which play vivid sounds to create a painting  
An expression usually concentrated  
Lost in thought  
A mockingbird that soars through the forest  
Singing a measure of a classical tune  
Like raging waters, battling at storm  
Taking with hands in the air,  
Daydreaming of what tomorrow holds, rambling of what yesterday was  
Awkward and confident, stupid and confusing  
Walking towards new achievements,  
Asking for clarification on the way  
Between losing someone special, and keeping them close  
They’re always far away either way  
Sick of the system, sick of the corruption in my head  
Tired of running back and forth, to get what was never there  
Birds can not make sounds when caged or hidden away  
It must be free to spread its wings and see the world blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first works thanks


End file.
